


Returner of Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long running Caelum Dynasty is supported by a long lineage of royal sorcerers and sorceresses from the shadows that do all the dirty work for the dynasty, with no exception Noctis and co. Time passed and changed, and now Diana's role is no longer to merely support the dynasty in the shadows; she has to step into the conflict that emerges or everything she knows and loves will be deleted from existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this story. Well I had this under one of my pseudonyms back in FFn back in 2011 but now with more info leaked and the actual name of the characters, here you go.

“Thunder!”

The young girl squeaked the spell as a column of thunder appeared, yet sadly it slightly missed its target. The young, spiky raven boy next to her had a better luck – “Blizzard!” the shards of ice appeared and homed in to the target, perfectly hitting the target stationed 200 meters in front of them. The boy with deep, azure eyes then grinned, “I won!”

“No fair!” the young girl with cropped silver hair and round ocean blue eyes then squeaked again, this time complaining. “You’re always better than me in casting spells!” He laughed at her, his spiky short hair was blown about by the wind – mocking her. The girl then screamed and stormed forward, trying to punch him as he then escaped her childish wrath; dashing forward through the giant backyard of the Royal Palace.

“Get back here!” she screamed with all her strength, forcing her short limbs to carry her as fast as the young Crown Prince dashed. “Someone catch him already!”

The young boy was confident he wouldn’t get caught – after all, he’s much faster and quicker than the girl – but alas, he didn’t watch his steps and he tripped face first over a stone; his smooth and youthful face landed first on the hard ground. Dust flew over his petite figure, and he cursed under his breath. He then heard the footsteps of the young girl, as he then rolled over to face upwards. “Noct!” he could hear her voice calling for him, and soon her short figure towered over him, the sun right above her head shadowed her figure – however her eyes were still as bright as clear ocean illuminated by the sunlight. “Are you okay? You fell pretty hard,” she then extended a hand, “C’mon, stand up.” Noctis Lucis Caelum, the young Crown Prince then accepted her hands, and she pulled him straight again.

“Thanks,” he scratched his temple although it’s not itchy. “Sorry for mocking you just now, Diana.”

The young girl – Diana Wayvern Claudius, hummed her acceptance. “It’s okay. Just don’t do it anymore, okay?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Noctis then grinned. “I won’t do it again, chibi.”

“Chi, chibi?” Diana’s brows dug deeply into her forehead, before she realized what the young Crown Prince had said. “Noctis!” she stormed in a fit of fury and Noctis ran away again, this time making sure that he wouldn’t trip over again.


	2. Fifteen years later.

The golden rays of the morning sun broke through the silk, dark chocolate curtains – illuminating the whole bedroom. A young woman with sprawled silver hair, fair skin and heart-shaped face and closed eyes on a queen-size bed was still sleeping, her head supported by the soft and fluffy pillows and covered by a blanket, enough to provide her warmth when the temperature dropped. Zoomed out, her room consisted of a single bed, a work desk carved from mahogany and a chair and leather cushion for two just across the table. There’s a door leading to the bathroom a few feet away from the bed, at its right. The woman herself was in her twenties, her figure was petite but well-built. The clock on the wall pointed out 8.15 AM, and the young woman instead rolled to the side, pulling her blanket over her head and slept again.

A knock.

“Oi Diana! Wake up! What time do you think is this?!”

A scream. A scream loud enough to wake the young woman up. Brilliant ocean blue eyes then snapped open, the young girl immediately sat herself straight, surprised by the scream. Throwing her blanket in a fit of rage, she stormed off the bed toward the door, she didn’t care if the floor was cold to her feet, she didn’t care if her hair was messy from sleeping. No one woke her up that way and got away safely. How discourteous! Have your parents ever taught you basic courtesy of waking someone up? She grabbed the handle and slammed the door open, she was ready to yell on top of her lungs. Instead, she was graced by the figure of a well-built, muscular blond young man with a big grin and electric blue eyes with a rifle slung at his back wearing two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a dark green shirt and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. “Prompto. I should’ve known it’s you,” Diana rolled her eyes in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest. “Weren’t you taught some proper manner of waking someone up?”

“Like what? Poking you around in the bed?” Prompto Argentum grinned and he squished her cheeks. “Ehehe,” he chuckled. “Wake up now. Noct’s getting impatient and I don’t want to have him yelling in the throne room again.” He let go of her cheeks and Diana rubbed her cheeks, pouting. “It’s still so early! What’s up with him anyway?” Diana turned back to her room and she looked at Prompto again, “Get away!” she screamed and pushed Prompto away, slamming the door in front of his face.

Diana took a quick bath and she quickly changed into her usual attire: a dark navy spaghetti strapped top coupled with a black short skirt, she put on a sleeveless black cardigan and two separate sleeves, dark navy in color – her dark attire contrasted her fair skin and her silver hair as Diana brushed her hair quickly, and she put on an ivory white, delicately made flower ornament. Ankle-length flat gray boots then adorned her legs, and Diana returned outside, she saw Prompto leaning on the wall, crossing his arms across his chest, apparently sleeping. Diana then closed and locked the door, and stomped in front of him. “Wa----ke up!”

“Whoa!” Prompto jolted awake, surprised as he then set his eyes on the petite girl, “Took you long enough!”

“Let’s go,” Diana hummed, “I wonder what made Noct asked you to wake me up this early.”

“It’s almost past breakfast time,” Prompto snickered, “And y’ still call this early?” Diana shrugged, “It is! I’m still so sleepy,” she then rubbed her eyes, yawning again. “What time did you go to sleep last night?” Prompto burrowed his eyebrows. “At ten. I’m so sleepy last night…” the sniper then sighed, “How much sleep do you need, actually?” The silverette then grinned, “Uhh, ten hours?” the blond sniper sighed again, he was at loss of words. Their legs carried them through a long corridor lit by chandeliers, and a cold wind blew the strands of silver hair away.

“Where are the others?” Diana unintentionally asked the blond sniper. “Well…Ignis is out somewhere and Gladiolus is with Cor. Those guys shoulda been less serious, seriously.” Prompto scratched his head. Diana then smirked, “Oh, so that makes you the errand boy, eh?” Electric blue eyes darkened with slight annoyance but light quickly returned to his eyes, and Prompto sighed playfully, “Whatever.”

It didn’t take the pair long to reach the throne room: the door was made of carved, thick ebony lumber with the insignia of Etro, the Goddess of the Dead. “Oi Noct, we’re here!” Prompto yelled and the door opened without the second notice, surprising both of them. “I swear Noct has to cut off this habit,” the sniper muttered under his breath, cursing. Diana had to calm down her racing heart; she was surprised by the sudden slam of the door opening. The two then stepped into the throne room, and the door quickly slammed behind them again. The sound of the door being slammed echoed into the spacious throne room and Prompto yelled,

“Oi, no need to do that y’know!”

“You’re taking so long!” Noctis’ voice, clear as crystal echoed in the room, and Diana could capture the sight of the unusual expression the young prince had on his face. “What is it?” she inquired cautiously, “You don’t look so well.” Deep azure eyes shot their vision straight at the young sorceress, and the silver-haired girl could notice that Noct’s invisible weapons were all shuddering violently, reacting to his bad mood. Noctis Lucis Caelum was usually composed, but beneath that composure lies an exploding personality, rebellious and do whatever he pleases – beneath that also, lies a tender heart greatly caring for his friends and would go a great length just to aid them. And Diana quite regretted her last question as the young prince sighed and closed his eyes, he was ready to explode but he tried his best to calm down.

“What is it?” Diana once again repeated her question as Noctis then approached the duo, and sighing again. Now close enough to eye his features, Diana noticed black circles under his eyes. Apparently the young prince didn’t get enough sleep again last night.

“Those damn ministers,” the young prince mumbled under his breath. “Emperor Aldercapt. Remember him?”

“That old man from Niflheim?” Prompto inquired, and Noctis nodded. “Yeah. My old man said that Lucis and Niflheim will be signing a peace treaty, but I have a bad feeling about this.” Scratching the back of his neck, Noct then returned to his throne and sat, almost abruptly. “Emperor Idola Aldercapt of Niflheim…” Diana pondered quietly as she then huffed softly. She vaguely remembered that the first time she and her friends encountered him, it was in a banquet. Noctis bit his lips and looked at the duo. “I don’t like this. Every time I had a bad feeling, it actually always come true,” the deep azure eyed prince rested his chin on his palm, looking at Prompto. “Prompto, go get Gladiolus. I forgot that Cor actually wanted you to train.”

“Eh, me?” Prompto looked at the young prince while pointing at himself. “Yeah, you,” Noctis lazily answered as he then leaned to the back. “And Diana.”

“Yes?”

Noctis looked at her; ocean blue eyes met with deep and mesmerizing azures. “I want you to find anything about Niflheim and Emperor Aldercapt.”

“Okay,” she affirmed, “But what for?”

“The knowledge of our opponents is more valuable than the knowledge to wield the sword, don’t you agree?” Noctis smiled faintly, a blurry, thin line spread across his lips before it faded away. Diana shrugged, “But without the knowledge to wield the sword, the knowledge of the opponent is useless,” she then looked meaningfully at Noct before she then was lost into her own thoughts again, “But Father’s library is in Vallis Acerba,” she told the young prince. “I think during Father’s servitude to His Majesty, Father archived a massive amount of information he can gather about our neighboring countries.” She then looked at Noctis, “Noct, I’ll need a ride to Vallis Acerba.”

“Ignis isn’t exactly free today,” Noctis answered, his smooth fingertips tapped on the armrest of his throne. “So most probably we can’t go anywhere…Unless you want to take axis trains.” Silver eyebrows then dug deep, “But taking trains will take forever to get there!” Prompto then poked her shoulder, “Hey, Diana.” Diana then looked at her side, “I thought you’ve gone to Sir Leonis!”

“I don’t wanna to!” Prompto blurted, “I don’t wanna to!” He once again blurted like a baby, stomping his feet on the floor. Noctis rolled his eyes in annoyance as he then looked at Prompto, “I’m not gonna be held responsible if Cor finds you slacking off.” Prompto puffed his cheeks and when Diana caught wind of his expression, Diana almost burst out laughing. His electric blue eyes were bigger as if Prompto was trying to do his signature puppy-eyes, his way of getting out of things he didn’t want to do. “And no Prompto, your puppy-eyes ain’t gonna work,” the prince clad in black mocked his efforts. “Just go already!”

“Okay, okay!” the exasperated sniper then took his leave, but not before yelling, “Noct! You owe me a lunch at Riese then!”

“What’s that?!” Noctis yelled back, “You know I don’t have any more money for this month!”

“Pfft,” Diana swallowed her laughter hearing how Noct ran out of his allowance this month. “Surely King Regis wouldn’t like to see his own son starve?” Diana mocked the young prince and Noctis rolled his eyes again, “I can’t bargain with my old man anymore, he said if I run out of my allowance this month then I won’t get any until next month!” the silver haired girl then burst out laughing for some time before she forced herself to swallow her laughter and she tried to recompose herself, trying to appear calm as usual. The spiky raven haired man once again rolled his eyes, but he could never get angry at her. He then looked lazily at the young sorceress, “So what are you gonna do?”

“If Ignis isn’t free, then I don’t have much choice, do I?” she shrugged. “I’ll take the train.”

“I’ll be waiting, then.”

Diana then turned around and left the throne room, with Noctis watching her back. He had this uneasy feeling about Emperor Aldercapt…Maybe he should go to see his father.


End file.
